The Dragon of Devil
by Attilian King
Summary: The life of two certain mage of Fairy Tail will become chaotic with: coming to another world, having a bossy god-killing weapon, training under a sadistic woman and become a member of devil club. But like what his sensei said, "Everything going to be alright, when you smiled."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider a sister fic to Dragon High School which will be updated next. The Difference is only in Natsu character which you will read now. This fanfic will have M-Rated for goodness sake.

**Pairings:**NatsuxHarem

**Tags: **AU, Harem, Supernatural, Violence, Gore, Death Character and Many More.

* * *

><p>The Dragon of Devil<p>

Arc1: The Revival of White Emperor Dragon

Chapter1: Natsu Dragneel

"Natsu, this way! this way!" A blue cat shouted happily as pink haired boy walked toward the cat.

"Good job, Happy. You find a good spot!" The pink haired boy high-fived with the blue cat as both sat underneath under the sakura tree where the cat called Happy just found.

Taking their bento from it's bag, Natsu unveiled his pair of chopsticks and began to dig into the lunch he'd made that same morning.

The spring breeze blew over the young pink haired teen gently while the bright green tree leaves above him rustled in the wind as he thought, "Today is really good day!" He moaned while stretching his hands to air.

**[Indeed, it's partner!]** A female voice said from his mind. **[It's also...]**

"Boring?" The teenage finished as he laughed. "I agree with you about that too."

"Hey, Albion. Don't you feel bored inside the sacred gear?" Happy innocently asked.

**[Of course, I'm bored,]** Albion said as she sighed. **[But if i go out now, it will make-]**

"Yo!" A teen voice interrupted Albion as the pink haired boy turned his head toward the source of the voice. From a far came a spiky-haired boy with his hair a dark brown ran over towards the sitting Natsu. "Natsu!"

"What's up, Issei?" he asked while Issei made his way over to the tree everyone at Kuoh knew was Natsu's sleeping spot.

In the past few had challenged Natsu for that spot to find themselves in hospital, even without single dragon slayer magic. The Dragon-Slayer is kind egoist with territorial after all.

The amber-eyed sixteen-year-old clambered into the shade and let out a few gasps for air as he took a seat right next to Natsu.

"You come for this, right?" Natsu asked while offering egg-roll toward the hungry brown haired teenage. "You didn't have anything for breakfast, I take it?"

Issei shook his head as he took the egg roll, tossed it in his mouth, and devoured it greedily. He then answered the pinkenette, "No. Mom and Dad have been on vacation the past few days. They should make it back tonight, though."

"I see," Natsu responded as he bit down on another bite of food.

**[Partner,]** Albion called out from his mind. **[Can you feel that?]**

'Feel what?' Natsu thought stuffing more food to his mouth.

Albion sighed, when she wanted to explain it toward the pink haired mage, suddenly the brown haired boy shouted. "I forgot!" He looked at the pink haired student. "Do you remember Yuuma-chan?"

Natsu munching the karage in his mouth as he gulped it, "You mean that girlfriend of your right?"

"You Remember!" Issei exclaimed in surprise as Natsu shot him a confused look.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No… It's just…" Issei turned to look into Natsu's eyes seriously. "Do you think I'm a liar like what Matsuda, Motohama and the other said?"

Natsu scowled, "Issei you are not a liar. Hell, even some snot-nosed brat that I know from my hometown is a better liar than you. So if you say you have a girlfriend, than it should be right." He grinned.

"Natsu…" Anime-tears flow from Issei eyes. "You're the only person I asked who believes me!" the naïve boy cried as he then wrapped Natsu in a hug that left the pinkenette feeling slightly uncomfortable since he could now feel his shoulder getting a little damp. "You're really a wonderful friend, Natsu," Issei insisted after peeling himself off of the pinkenette.

"Yeah, yeah, can you please let go off me now." Natsu said as Issei immediately did as he told.

"I promise, Natsu. I will pay it with introducing you with beautiful girl!" Issei said with thumbs-up.

"How can you do that when you are hated by women?" Natsu stated, blowing Issei chest and making Albion sweatdropped.

"You're way too serious about that stuff, Natsu." Issei said with proud smile in his face. "You ought to be focusing on getting your hands on some girls before we graduate like me! I mean, can Chess offer you the splendid view and feeling that a wonderful pair of oppai can?"

"Well, I say you should focus on losing your virginity before claiming I prefer playing chess over breasts," Natsu fired back teasingly at the teen, making Issei freeze and stare at him in shock.

"You-You mean…"

"Yup," Natsu said while smiling his usual grin. "It was back then when I was still in other country." He said as Issei listened to him clearly. "The fit women always have the best body!"

The perverted brown haired teen then turned and sprinted away from the laughing pink haired teen at full speed. As Issei made his way further away in his dust cloud Natsu heard, "Even Natsu has seen a real pair before me! The world is just too cruel!"

Natsu laughed loudly while rolling on the ground at the reaction. "I wonder how bad the rumor mill's gonna make that bit of news?" Happy asked, coming out from his hiding place.

**[Whatever it will, I think it will be bad…**] Albion said.

"Aren't you girl, Albion? You supposed to know about those things." Natsu asked, managing to prop his back up against the trunk of the tree.

**[I was never one to care for gossip,]** Albion chimed in, **[that was more Tiamat,****but what these humans come up with never leaves me un-entertained.]**

"I'll give you that!" Natsu stood up as he looked at his smartphone, "better going now."

"To classroom?" Happy asked, flying next to him.

"To home of course," Natsu stated with oblivious look. "I already attended the important class after all."

Albion sighed, **[I still can't believe that school still allowed you to come, even after all of those absents of yours.]**

"My teachers can't really complain though," he fired back. "Last I checked I was fourth in the year."

**[Yeah, yeah.]** Albion said in his mind as Natsu and Happy walked out the Kuoh front gate.

Unknown to him that he was being watched by short black haired glasses girl.

-xXx-

The former mage whistled a jaunty tune to himself as he made his way across town and to the apartment he was currently calling home.

He made certain to always keep his eyes looking out for any of those pesky 'Police Officers,' as they were called, because the first time he'd skipped class they'd dragged him back to it, as it was apparently against the law for someone his age not being in school during school hours.

Cursed them! They are loud like those council people!

Natsu walked into the practically-empty building and made his way straight to the elevator. Once the slinging doors had opened he entered, pressed the button for the top floor, and rode the machine up to the floor his room was on.

As soon as the doors opened up once the elevator reached the ninth floor, Natsu exited the elevator. He then began to make his way through the basically-deserted, but eerily clean, hallway until he reached the apartment his scholarship gave him: Room Nine-Seventeen.

After pulling out his keys and unlocking the only occupied room in the entire complex, Natsu entered his domain. Immediately upon stepping through the doorway, he knocked the incoming water bucket with ease as he blocked the incoming forks and knifes with his bag.

"Too easy…" Natsu frowned.

"Maybe we should set it to the harder one," Happy said as he flew into the room. The mage walked inside as well as he put his bag on the sofa and leaned on the other sofa.

"What should we make for dinner, Natsu?" Happy said while looking the inside of fridge.

"I think we still have ham, how about hamburger steak?" Natsu said as he walked into the kitchen.

His eyes darted toward the window as he stopped, "What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked as he turned toward where Natsu looked. "Isn't that the window we broke few days ago?"

"Yup, they fixed it pretty fast." Natsu said, touching the window.

**[Aren't you destroyed it with my flames?]** Albion said, looking at the window.

"Yep," he answered the dragon. "I destroyed this thing pretty good too."

"So is that means?" Happy looked at Natsu with shocked expressions.

Natsu nodded while smiling, "Some bastard or that bastard is spying us."

-xXx-

"I'm telling you truth!"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu sighed as he walked in park with Issei. "And that fountain is where you are getting killed." He rolled his eyes.

"I swear upon the god of breasts that i am telling you truth!" The brown haired boy declared. "I am really getting killed here!"

"Uh-huh." Natsu looked at Issei with challenging eyes.

"Fine," Issei huffed in agreement. He then started searching for the evidence around the fountain while Natsu sighed with his hands folded in front of his chest.

[Why are you saying that?] Albion asked as Natsu smirked.

'Saying what?'

**[You are challenging that new-born devil, eventhough you already know the truth.]** Albion asked as Natsu eyes widened in surprise.

'Issei is a devil?' Natsu thought while looking at the brown haired boy that started to frustrate that he couldn't find any evidence.

Albion rolled her eyes, **[You mean, you don't know eventhough you know that he is getting reincarnated?]**

'Well I didn't think that Souna will resurrect him as a devil and when I read his mind.' Natsu eyes glow blue a little as he saw Souna putting her hands on Issei's chest as she poured violet light. 'It looks like as if she healed him.'

Albion sighed, when she wanted to say anything. Suddenly they felt a surge magical energy passing through both of them as Natsu looked at one distance.

"Hey Natsu, something wrong?" Issei asked from a far as Natsu grinned at him.

"You better duck down." Natsu said with smile in his face. Before Issei can't say anything, Issei suddenly getting push back just before two flashes of light went over his heads like a pair of projectile weapons.

The brunette rolled on the ground as the pink haired teenager walked with smile in his face while looking at the direction where the projectiles came from.

The potential enemy was a middle-aged gentleman-looking man who stood at a slightly-above average height. This man's attire consisted of a pale-violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a dark fedora sitting atop his head.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not who I'm after, human," the man said while looking at Natsu. "I'm after that Stray Devil over there."

'Stray devil?' Natsu thought while taking a peek on the fainted Issei, no wonder he just an inch away from getting killed again. 'He's obviously after Issei, but why?'

[Don't you think we have someone who is more important here?] Albion said from his mind as Natsu nodded.

"Who are you suspicious-looking-man?" Natsu asked with playful tone.

The man's beady dark-blue eyes narrowed at Natsu as he answered, "Nothing here concerns you, human. How you're still conscious and standing while my barrier is up is a mystery, but don't presume to meddle in affairs that don't concern you."

"Actually you're just tried to kill my friend here." Natsu looked at Issei while scratching the back of his head. "And I'm getting interested with the fact that you are after this pervert."

The enemy let out a few chuckles in amusement while shaking his head a few times. "Interesting! I never thought, I will find someone as amusing as you here." the trench-coat-wearing man exclaimed with a hearty bellow.

"Then you never went around the world I presume," Natsu said as he remembered about a certain spear man and his little group.

"Enough stalling," the enemy stated after calming his laughter. "Last chance, human. Leave that Stray Devil to me and forget you ever saw me, or else you will end up sharing his fate."

Natsu smirked as he put his fighting stance and letting his fists cloaked in blue flames, "Don't wanna!" He said while grinning.

An insane grin crossed over the enemy's face as he heard Natsu's answer, "Very well," he agreed ominously. "If that's your wish, then you can join that devil in oblivion!" he declared with relish as a jagged spear with a two-pronged tip appeared in his hands and charged at the pinkenette.

"Sorry, but I need the information as fast as possible." Natsu said as he stopped the man with his blue flames covering his body.

"What are you doing!? Who the hell are you!?" The man roared as he saw Natsu floated in air.

"Me? I'm a human, you see." Natsu said while grinning as he lifted the man to air alongside with him. "Now, let's see… Who are you?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Like hell I will tell you!" He roared as Natsu smirked. 'I am a Fallen Angel idiot! No way in hell, I will obey your order!'

"Fallen Angel, huh?" Natsu said while nodding, much to the Fallen Angel's surprise.

'What how can?'

"Well I can read your mind and when I said that I mean literally." Natsu explained with smile in his face. "So… Now tell me who your boss is?" He said as The Fallen Angel gritted his teeth.

SLAB

A spear of light impaled the body of the Fallen Angel, shocking Natsu and the Fallen Angel as the Fallen Angel looked behind him, "W-Why…" He groaned before he died.

**[Natsu!]**

"I'm on it!" Natsu flew into the sky and he let his body cloaked in his blue flames and he started reading every citizens mind, searching for the culprit from minds to minds. "No use, whoever killed that poor guy already left and he is shielding his mind." He said while landing.

**[What should we do now? Searching for the culprit all night?]** Albion asked as Natsu said "nah" while waving his hand.

"Too many hassle, I don't want to take too much attention." Natsu said as he walked toward Issei and making sure if he was alright.

**[You're too relax,]** Albion said folding her hands.

"I'm learning from the best~" Natsu said in sing-song tone as he smiled sadly. "After all, if she was still alive, she will do the same thing." He said as he slowly stood up.

**[Yeah… You're right,]** Albion said while looking away as he grinned.

"Let's buy meat tonight, I want steak for today." He walked away while stretching his hands up.

-xXx-

Walking through the academy hallways was a sleepless Natsu, staggering as he walked towards his class. Even if he was late, he still has to attend so she won't shout at him from kingdom come.

However he couldn't help but confused now. When he came home, Happy suddenly tackled him and cried as if he just came back from dead.

'Is something happens?' He thought as he opened the sliding door of his class.

"Natsu Dragneel is de-"

As he opened the door, wide-eyed looks from his classmates and his teacher welcomed him. "Huh? Did I interrupt something?"

"Y-you! W-why are you here?" The History Teacher stared at him as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Huh? Of course, I'm here, I'm part of this class you know. Do you have dementia, sensei?"

"B-but."

Natsu sighed and entered the class, ignoring the stuttering of his teacher. As he neared his table, he saw a vase with flowers in it. "Alright guys, I know that I am maybe irritating for few of you, but isn't this too much." Natsu said toward the class.

"N-no… Dragneel-san, it's just that, there was news that you had died from an accident and…. I don't really know anymore…" the History teacher gave an excuse, confusion marring his wrinkled face.

Natsu sighed, [It seems someone just plastered you as death.] Albion said from his mind and Natsu rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, I can see that, but who?' Natsu thought.

The homeroom teacher groaned as he realized something. "There might have been some miscommunication. Sorry for the trouble, Dragneel-san. I'll inform the Student Council and the faculty about this."

However, before the teacher could even exit the room, a girl of long crimson hair slammed the door open. She then looked left and right, searching for someone. Then she stopped and stared at him, and then zoomed towards his direction and hefted his uniform, his face close to hers as her beautiful face wore a delighted grin. "I want you."

"Eh?"

However, instead of an answer, the buxom girl hefted and dragged him out of the room.

"I still have class!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it was. This might end up either a story or a challenge depending on the response, and my own mood. If any authors are interested in possibly in taking over this story, PM me. Everyone else, tell me what you think of it.<strong>

**Issei in Sona's Peerage: **Yeah, I know putting Issei and Saji in Sona peerage is maybe too overwhelming, but like you already read, Natsu isn't slouch either with his Sacred Gear Ability. So to make it more fair for Sona, I decided to put Issei in Sona's Peerage instead of making him into Rias which was unfair in my opinion.

**Divine Dividing: **I know that Divine Dividing power is only halving and adding it to the owner of the sacred gear. But I still want it to have a more offensive ability. So I added auxiliary ability which was telekinetic and telepathy to add it's offensive ability.

**Natsu's Personality: **Like what I said in Dragon Highschool, I can't make Natsu exactly same as Canon, but I can make it as close as I can be. This chapter is more emphasizing in his personality more than Dragon High School who prepares for setting, so I ask for your opinion now. Is it good or not?

**Albion as Woman: **When I make the concept of this fanfic I was confused. Should I make Natsu's sacred gear as male or female. After few days, I decided I will make it as woman. Albion is acting as Natsu's guardian, partner and teacher. And I'm thinking about her human form, what do you think?

**Romance:** This is a harem. This is High School DxD. It's to be expected. I won't rush on the romance though. Too many stories have Rias, Akeno, or Koneko all show interest in Natsu really early just cause he's good looking. I don't plan for any real romance to occur till after the Riser arc finishes. There may be hints or teasing, but that is it. I also won't reveal who is part of the harem…because I don't really know either. Except one. I already have one event occurring that will flip the flow of the romance on its head.

**Whew. Long authors note. For any of you that were diligent enough to read the entire thing, I am looking forward to your opinions. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider a sister fic to Dragon High School which will be updated next. The Difference is only in Natsu character which you will read now. This fanfic will have M-Rated for goodness sake.

**Pairings: **NatsuxHarem

**Tags: **AU, Harem, Supernatural, Violence, Gore, Death Character and Many More.

* * *

><p>The Dragon of Devil<p>

Arc1: The Revival of White Emperor Dragon

Chapter2: The Angels of Maid Café

"Umm, why am i here?" Natsu asked, but his question fell into deaf ears as the people in this room didn't pay attention to him.

Natsu was sitting in the middle of a luxurious sofa, surrounded by the school celebrities club which also known as the Occult Research Club.

On his left was the crimson haired Rias Gremory with an eager look on her face as if a famous movie star was in front of her, as she held his left arm close to her large chest.

On his right was Akeno Himejima, a buxom third-year with a long ponytailed, black hair and violets eyes, with a curious smile on her beautiful face, as she held his right hand on her soft thighs.

On one corner, licking a lollipop was Koneko Toujou, a first-year girl with short white hair and hazel eyes, staring at him with an emotionless look on her face. Lastly, was the blond pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba, who was leaning on the wall near the door.

"See, Akeno! My intuition is right!" Rias said with a very happy tone as she shook him, her breast pressing on his arms. "He is very special!"

'Very special?'

"Ara, it seems that he is very confused?" Akeno giggled, hiding her smiling cherry red lips behind her smooth hand.

"... Confused," The white haired girl said with a close to a monotone voice, though in itself had a charm enough to melt the hearts of many.

"Natsu Dragneel, was it?" Rias asked, confirming his name.

"Yeah," Natsu answered with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What are you?" Rias asked with eager look.

"Human?"

"Not that. Who are you?" Rias changed the question.

"A student from 2-B class in this school." Natsu answered.

"Ara, it seems that he refuses to answer."

Rias gripped his hands, "Can you show me your Sacred Gear again?"

Natsu eyes twitched a little, "Sacred Gear? What is that? Is that a weapon in RPG?"

"This is hopeless…." Rias pressed her temples, seemingly frustrated.

"…. I could beat out the answer from him…." Koneko offered as she took the lollipop in her mouth and bumped her fist with each other.

"Huh? How could a cute little girl like you even do that?" Natsu asked challenging. As far as he can see, she's just a delicate little girl that wouldn't even hurt a butterfly.

"…. He's pissing me off…." Koneko then bit through her lollipop as she crushed a nearby metal paperweight with her bare hands.

Natsu looked at the metal paperweight and toward her, "Woah! That some strength your packing there girl…" He muttered in surprise.

"Not now, Koneko," Rias chastised and then turned toward the blond pretty boy near the door and asked, "What do you think, Yuuto?"

"We won't get answers from him…" Yuuto said, seemingly sure of himself.

"What does the Student Council think about this?" Akeno asked as she tightened her hold of his hand.

"They let us have him as they already have Saji and Issei." Rias answered.

"So we're really going to make him as one of us, Buchou?" Koneko asked still with her emotionless tone.

"Of course!"

"Ummm… what are you guys talking about…?" Natsu said while thinking, 'Crap…. They're on to me.'

"Say, Natsu-kun, do you want to become a Devil?" Rias asked while looking toward his eyes with some sparkling glint from her eyes.

'Charm, huh?' Natsu thought as he showed a confused face. "Huh? What are talking about? Devil? Is this a meet up for an MMORPG party?" He asked with confused tone.

Rias turned to look at each of her club members, nodding to each other, as they stood up in front of him. "We're talking about this." Jet-black leathery wings then appeared on their back, flaunting their status as Devils.

Natsu saw the black devil wings as he clicked his tongue silently, 'Damn, only one way out of this! Sorry if this might hurt your feelings.' He thought as he fell from his seat and scurried backwards until his back hit the wall. "W-wings! R-real Devils! They're going to eat my soul!" He then stood up and ran towards the door, leaving the Occult Research Club with surprised look on their faces.

-xXx-

The reaction from Natsu Dragneel boggled Rias' mind, Scared? 'Why would he, when he just survived an encounter with a Fallen Angel with no signs of harm?' She thought in confusion.

"Well… That's really out of our expectation." Kiba said as he shrugged, hiding his Devil wings in the process, which was also done by the rest.

"Ara… I never expected him to be scared of us." Akeno tilted her head in confusion left and right.

"Did I miscalculate? I thought he already knew about our existence." She said as she was worried that she did something wrong was becoming prevalent in her thoughts, something that she never experienced before.

"… Liar…." Koneko gave her opinion.

"That's the only explanation," Rias agreed.

Even with Koneko's fear of using Senjutsu, she still uses one of the disciplines of the art, which determines whether someone was lying, something that Rias was thankful of with the current situation.

"So what are we going to do?" Akeno asked.

"We'll wait for another chance. Koneko, get your familiar to monitor him."

"…. Yes…."

Now that she thought about it, the Fallen Angels must know that he was still alive. She could only hope that this time, she won't be too late.

-xXx-

Unknown to the devils in Occult Club Room, hovering in the sky was Natsu who just read their mind and their conversation. "They're really into me…" He said while scratching his cheek. "Thanks god I already fooled them with my act."

**[Do you really expect think because of that?]** Albion asked with sweat dropped.

"Hey! That was perfect!" Natsu retorted back, with pout.

**[A scale of mine can act better then you.]** Albion sighed as Natsu clicked his tongue.

"Cheh, everyone is a critic." Natsu said while looking away in Tsundere manner, except his shown showed irritation instead of cute.

Albion shook her head lightly, **[Are you going back to that human educational institution?]** She asked as Natsu shook his head lightly.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow. I'll just spend my day in that place." Natsu said as he let blue flames started covering his body.

Albion showed her dissatisfaction by sighing. **[You're just delaying the inevitable. Eventually, you have to give in or you could just kill them all.]** She said in serious tone.

"I'll think about it when the time comes." Natsu said still with smile as he teleported away with blue light that came from blue flames.

-xXx-

The blue light appeared out from nowhere as from there appeared Natsu who was standing with smile in his face. The place where he just teleported to was a place where he had something more important than going to school, was Maid Café.

This particular Maid Café was located in Akihabara. This is why he said he had something more important to do. From Kuoh to Akihabara with just walking was a long trip. Eventhough Natsu could just teleported into this café any time he liked. He was still hiding himself from some bastard and his little group, so he couldn't teleported into anyplace as he liked.

And not to mention usually, on Monday, the owner of this particular Maid Café was there, and both of them usually talked about anything. It could be said that both of them trusted each other, even though Natsu could sense that the owner is hiding something from him.

"Welcome to Heaven's Paradise. May I help you, Goshujin-sama?" A maid greeted him when he opened the door of the Maid Café. Her expression could easily be said to be cute. But the seconds she saw who was standing on the door, her expression instantly changed. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked while scowling.

"You're still angry?"

"Of course!" she nearly shouted, but she restrained herself. It would not be good for this café image if she blew up in front of a customer.

Natsu sighed, "I have asked for forgiveness from you. Why haven't you forgiven me?" He asked with confused face.

"It's because of your friends!" She shouted.

Natsu blinked as he looked away while scratching the back of his head, "In my defense Metatron, I really didn't know they would do something like that. Still, I really am sorry for that."

"Because of your friends, the younger angels here were terrified of men for a month you know? The sheer physical and psychological sexual harassment your friends gave them was too much!" The maid explained while imagining about that day once again with horror.

Natsu sighed. He should know better than anyone that bringing those three pervert-idiots will lead into this. "So where are they?"

"Huh?"

"If you won't forgive me, then I think I should apologize directly to them." Natsu said as the maid now who showed confused expressions.

"Huh? Are you serious?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, those three my friends after all, and it was always my job to clean up the mess they made," He said with a smile.

Looking at his smile, Metatron couldn't help herself but blush when she saw that smile. "O-okay then. Please go inside. I'll tell them all."

She began walking to tell her friends, especially those three victims'.

"Metatron, one more thing. Is she here?" Natsu asked as Metatron eyes showed some expression for a moment.

"Yes, she is here." Metatron answered as Natsu smiled.

"Can you please tell her that I want to talk with her?" Natsu asked as Metatron nodded and left him alone.

**[So this is our plan, meeting the angel and tries to squeeze any information from her?]** Albion asked with sigh.

'Yeah, but not only that...' Natsu thought as Albion raised her eyes. 'We're here to interrogate her too.'

-xXx-

"Damn it!" Natsu slumped on the café's chair exhausted. He never thought that apologized will be that tiring.

Really, three-fourth of this café's maid was harassed by those three. He knew that his friends were perverts, but he never knew they were that perverted.

"Feeling exhausted, Natsu-kun?" An Angelic voice came as Natsu smirked.

"I'm used to their antics by now, but this is taking a new meaning of perversion. I never knew they also visited this place without me, considering that I spent half of my week here." He said as the owner of the voice took the seat across him.

"I myself never met with them, though I'm really curious about meeting them." The Angelic voice said as Natsu couldn't help himself but glanced at the owner of the voice.

"You must be kidding at me?" Natsu said with nervous smile.

"Why did you say that?" The blonde haired woman said in confusion much to the pink haired boy's irritation.

"Sometimes, I wonder is this your personality, or are you just messing with me." Natsu said as he straightened his sit position and folding his hands.

The blonde haired woman smirked, "I assure you, Natsu-kun. I really don't understand what you mean by that."

"Do I really need to point about that to you?"

"I think you should."

Natsu sighed, "Just forget about it."

"Now you are really makes me curious."

"See you don't take it seriously."

"I'm."

"No."

"I'm!"

"….." Nearly all of the visitors of the café looked at the two.

This was normal and came naturally to both Natsu and Gabriel. Sometimes, the maid nearby would try to stop their 'talking-loop', but this time, Gabriel sensed something, so she stopped.

Gabriel was the most beautiful girl that Natsu had ever seen. Not even in his world he had ever seen that could match her. And Natsu himself had said it to her. To his surprise, she just smiled and their conversation was continued.

"So how was your day, Natsu-kun?" Gabriel asked as Natsu sipped his coffee.

"Not bad. If you didn't count the fact that I'm nearly getting killed by some idiot." Natsu said while looking outside the café.

Gabriel eyes widened, although there was a hint of sharpness in her eyes that was not there a second ago. "Can you repeat the last statement, Natsu-kun?"

"Hm? I said that I'm just nearly getting myself killed." Natsu said with slightly surprised face.

Gabriel smiled, "Did that guy succeed?"

"Well, he didn't, but… Hey! Why aren't you surprised that I'm nearly getting killed?" Natsu asked with irritated face.

"Well as a friend I'm just curious." Gabriel said with cool smile and Natsu shot her with look that said, 'what kind logic is that!'

"Anyway, how can you getting yourself nearly killed?" Gabriel asked as she leaned on her sofa.

Natsu sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I was with one of idiots when suddenly he appeared out of nowhere to kill me and sprouting his kind cool black wings, creating spear and wanted to kill me."

"W-what?"

"Even though I stopped that guy, he was killed by some bastard that I don't know." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"No way…"

"If you don't believe it, then it's ok-"

"You thought black wings are cool?" Gabriel suddenly asked out of nowhere, surprising Natsu.

"Um… Yeah?"

A black aura started to form all around Gabriel. Her face was blank, as if her mind was jumbled. Then, she began to mutter, "So Natsu-kun likes black wings more than white huh? I see." She shook her head. "No, I mustn't think of something like that! But what if I paint it black? Then I'll still be an Angel right? No, Michael would scold me if I did that."

"Hey, Gabriel…" Natsu called out with sweat dropped, snapping her from her mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Um, okay then. Should I continue my story?"

"Please continue."

Natsu looked at her for a few times then he continued, "Well after that it turns out that he wanted something called Sacred Gear from me."

Gabriel tensed for a moment, before she put her usual smile, "Sacred Gear, huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Natsu said as he took a sip from his coffee. "Do you know anything about that?"

Gabriel sip her coffee as she looked at Natsu, "Natsu-kun, you said that the crow-man wanted to kill you, right?"

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question." Natsu frowned as Gabriel put the coffee on the table.

"So is that crow-man already dead or not?" Gabriel asked as both of them exchanged glance.

"Why do you want to know?" Natsu folded his hands.

"Cause we need to confirm something." Gabriel said as Natsu tapped his finger on the table few times and Gabriel smirked. "I see, can you please follow me, Natsu-kun, we will need to talk more seriously."

"Sure~" Natsu said in sing-song tone as she followed her. They went to the owner's room.

-xXx-

"So do you know something, Gabriel?" Natsu asked as Gabriel gestured to Natsu to sit in the sofa in front of her.

Gabriel shook her head lightly, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about that, Natsu-kun." She said as she poured a tea to two cups. "But I found something weird too." She said as Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"As you already know, we Angels were at war with Devils and Fallen Angels. To make it short, the war ended because the original Maou were killed, as well as the God from the Bible. We the Seraph tried to rebuild the Heaven's system, and succeeded. The Devils had the Evil Pieces system, and the Fallen Angel, I don't know what happened after the war. Though it seems that they were keeping tabs on Sacred Gear users."

"Keeping tabs with Sacred Gear users?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"You don't know?" Gabriel asked as she put the cups on the table. "Don't you have any friends in Grigori?"

"Not too much and not too fond with them too." Natsu said as he took the tea. "But why do they watch the Sacred Gear user?"

"It seems that they conduct a research with them." Gabriel said as she leaned on her chair. "Even Seraphs and Exorcist actually do that to."

"So are you telling me that you're here to spy me, Gabriel?" Natsu asked with smile in his face.

"Well…" Gabriel said as she folded her hands under her massive chest. "knowing that you possess one of the Longinus and Hakuryuuko then I must say that yes I'm." She said as she smiled warmly toward Natsu. "But of course I am your best _friend_ too~"

Natsu sighed, "Alright then, just answer this one question." Natsu said while showing one finger which made Gabriel showed confused expression. "Why are you telling me this?"

Gabriel smiled, "I need to confirm something."

"Confirm… About what?"

Gabriel smiled, "About some traitor."

-xXx-

"Alright that's a lot." Natsu thought while scratching the back of his head.

**[Yeah, with that we already know the Heaven is not included in this Sacred Gear's hunt.]** Albion concluded with Natsu nodded. **[But seriously man, a traitor group inside church. What the hell is happening here?] **He said as Natsu shrugged.

"Well, well, look at we have here now." A female sound suddenly came as Natsu looked up. There flew with her black crow wings a woman with long black hair and busty body while looking down at him. "The Hakuryuuko is walking around pretty defenseless."

'So they already know?' Natsu thought as he put a confusion face. "Umm… What are you talking about?" He asked with confused tone.

"Hmph," The Fallen Angel smirked. "Don't think I'm an idiot like Dohanseek getting himself killed by like of you." Natsu's eyes twitched. "But I'm different... I will kill you!" She threw a blue light spear towards him.

Natsu sighed as he raised his hand and blue force-field erected in front of him. "Don't you have new tricks left?" He asked boredly as the Fallen Angel smiled sadistically.

"In fact I do," The Fallen Angel created many light spears around her and shot it toward the pink haired guy.

The force-field protected him from the light spears as he looked at her twisted face, 'It seems that I need to end this quickly!' He said as he stopped the movement of the Fallen Angel with his telekinetic.

"Wha-What are you doing here!?" She roared as all the light spears around her vanished.

"I'm stopping your movement with my telekinetic and don't make me shut your mouth too."

"Arrogant brat!" The Fallen Angel shouted, but Natsu only sighed.

"You're not very promising with your being bound with my power, you know?" Natsu said as he folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Ha! Just take a look little devil I will kill you as soon as I free from this bound!"

Natsu looked surprised for a moment, "A devil? Who said I'm a devil?" He said as he cloaked his hand with blue flames. 'Let us see how durable this Fallen Angel is…'

"What? Impossible! The Devils are the only one who could defeat us!"

"That's where you're wrong…" Natsu said as many small blue lights appeared around the Fallen Angel. "As I'm far stronger than all of you!"

"Wha-"

"White Dragon Emperor's Fairy Light!" The blue light pillar of blue flames burned the Fallen Angel without leaving any traces except the dust.

Natsu looked at the dust as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess it's too much for her…" He commented as he heard the sound of clapping from behind him.

"Truly, I am surprised, Dragneel-kun." Rias Gremory walked from the shadow while clapping her hands elegantly.

"So you're here, Gremory-senpai?" Natsu asked sound not surprised.

"You seem not surprised?" Rias asked back as Natsu sighed.

"I already feel your presences from few hours ago." Natsu said as Rias smiled and folded her hands under her precious breasts.

"I didn't understand Natsu-kun, if you join with Devils I'm surely you will have a fame and power, but why?" Rias asked as Natsu looked up.

"Well…" The image of black haired ponytail girl in Kuoh middle school uniform flashed in her mind and he looked at the girl with sad smile. "Because I'm unworthy in front of her."

"Unworthy? What do you mean?"

"That's…" Natsu said as he let his body cloaked in blue flames. "Is my secret…" He said as he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:<strong> There it is. I'm not so happy about this chapter because it seems to have come out to another explanation/settling in chapter. Either way, i felt it was necessary. I was shooting for 4000-5000 words in this chapter. The chapter alone ended up just under 4000. I really need to work harder on that.

**AN2**: I was going to so a little answer session for those of you who asked questioned in your reviews, but i just got too many for that to be a viable option. so i'll instead talk about the topics there was the most controversy/questions about.

**Natsu's personality: **It seems that many people like this natsu and I'm very thankful at that. But as you read at the story above, Natsu is a bit sharper and smarter so please tell me about it? Is I must make him a bit more idiot or much maturer like this one.

**Albion as Woman: **Well as many of you asked about this i will answer it. Albion will be in his harem. Just think her like Hijiri and Sora from Trinity Seven, she is like a combination of two. By the way the human form of Albion will show in next chpater, please wait.

**Dragon Slayer's Magic: **Yeah, like what you already expected, Natsu's Dragon slayer magic is upgraded into another level and it made him stronger and more resistant to any magic. But even with that power the magic already has a weakness and i just recently noticed it the flaw of Dragon Slayer Magic in canon and I will bring it to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider a sister fic to Dragon High School which will be updated next. The Difference is only in Natsu character which you will read now. This fanfic will have M-Rated for goodness sake.

**Pairings:** NatsuxHarem

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Supernatural, Violence, Gore, Death Character and Many More.

* * *

><p>"<em>You seem bored than usual, Natsu-kun." A black haired woman as she looked at the big picture beside pink haired boy not older than 8-years old. "I wonder if it's mistake to bring you into the art museum." She sighed as she put her hands into her doctor-coat's pockets. "I was hoping to refine your sensitivity by bringing you to place like this while on our world-wide training."<em>

_The pink haired boy scowled, "I'm not bored shitty old hag." He said with clearly irritated look. "I'm just can't understand what is good in this so called art-pieces."_

_The black haired woman who heard it merely sighed at the pink haired boy attitude. What he wanted to say was actually, 'let's cut this crap and fight me once again shitty old hag!?' But he was too afraid to say that after she beat him into pulp._

"_That shitty old hag again huh, Natsu?" the black haired woman said. "Aren't I told you that because I win you must call me: Shuri-sensei, Natsu?"_ _She smiled._

The Dragon of Devil

Arc1: The Revival of White Emperor Dragon

Chapter3: Declaration of war?

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up I'm going to… kiss you!"

"Hm?" Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he saw his room was reversed with the ceiling on the ground and the floor on the ground. But it's actually not his house which was reversed, but it was him. He was currently floating in the air with his legs crossed in the vajra position and his body cloaked in thin blue flames.

Natsu looked at the watch as he took the watch with his telekinetic and turned it off.

The alarm was a gift from someone. Natsu really liked to use it not because he was that desperate to be woken up by a girl. No, he liked it because it was designed to change every day. For Monday, it was Tsundere girl. Tuesday was Maid. Wednesday was Little Sister. Thursday was Big Sister. Friday was Yandere girl. Saturday was Childhood Friend. And Sunday was a Middle-aged neighbor who had just lost her husband.

"It's been 8-hours, huh?" He rubbed his eyes as he landed on the ground. "Shorter than usual, my mind must be not focus, enough." He rubbed his hair with sleepy face.

**[No wonder, after what happens yesterday. The state in your mind must be in mild chaos, just try to relax and you will be like usual.]** Albion advised from his mind.

"I will try, coach." Natsu said as he took the mug full of coffee with his telekinetic and warmed it with his magic. He sipped the coffee as he started to recount about what happens.

After he answered Rias' proposal, the beautiful senpai tried her best to remain her composure and merely accepted in elegance, although he knew that she must be angry at that time.

Then, she said that if he needed anything he should call for her. She gave him another piece of paper with those weird symbols. He just nodded at her, and she left him alone.

Now he stared at the symbol on the paper that Rias gave him yesterday. 'Now, how should I answer her call?' Natsu thought, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph…" A sudden female voice moaned, surprising him as he looked at his bed where he swore he just heard the voice.

He lifted the blanket and he was presented by a vision of beauty unparallel by any of the AV actresses he had watched before assaulted his retinas, burning the memory in the D Drive of his brain.

It was the vision of a naked Rias Gremory in his bed.

"Now, now, why are you here, Gremoy-senpai?" Natsu asked, loud enough to wake the beautiful girl.

"Umh, is it morning already?" Rias moaned as she slowly sat up and looked at the pink haired boy who was looking at her with displeasure. "I'm sorry, Natsu-kun. When I sneak into your room, you're currently training your sacred gear and I know it's rude to disturb you so I sleep in your bed."

'So she is the reason, why my concentration was disturbed…' Natsu thought messaging his sore temple as he looked at Rias. "Now, how can you sneak here?" He asked focusing his gaze to her beautiful face.

Rias pouted, "Mou, Natsu-kun, you must learn your manner." She said with slightly blushing face that made her cute. "Every young lady has their own secret, you know."

'That damn answer again.' Natsu thought while looking away. "Why are you naked then?"

"I can't sleep with clothes on."

"…" Natsu just stared at her, searching for any kind of playfulness. He didn't find any. "Seriously!?" She just nodded at him.

"I'm serious, Natsu-kun." She began to wear her uniform.

"So what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he walked toward Rias to help her wearing her uniform.

"I just want to make sure that you weren't attacked by Fallen Angel." Rias said as she wore her panties and Natsu looked away.

"So you're sneaking into my room?" Natsu asked as he gave her white shirt through telekinetic as he already seen enough.

"Yes." Was the answer of Rias as she wore her black blazer.

Natsu sighed, "You could have told me about it, I would have welcomed you nonetheless." He said as he turned back as she was wearing her skirt.

"But didn't you avoid me? You even rejected my offer." Rias turned to look at the pink haired boy.

"Not really, it's just that I have something important." Natsu said as he drank his coffee again.

"So if I invited you again today, would you accept it?" Rias asked hopefully as Natsu shrugged.

"Why not?" He answered as Rias' face brightened.

"That's great!" She said happily as Natsu smiled at her answer.

"Natsu, what are we going to have for breakfast?" Happy suddenly barged in as he looked at the two people that occupied the room.

"Ah, Good morning," Rias greeted.

Happy was just stayed silent, "I'm sorry!" He suddenly shouted as he slammed the door closed and then he was running while yelling. "WUAAAH! SHURI-SENSEI! ERZA! GRAY! LUCY! NATSU IS WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN HIS ROOM! WUAAAH! HIS VIRGINITY IS ALREADY LOST!"

Natsu laughed nervously, 'Damn it! Why he must screaming like that…' He thought as he thanked whoever control his destiny, that he made a sound proof force field around his room.

"Is that, you're familiar? He is very energetic in morning." Rias chuckled and Natsu only laughed bitterly.

"Yeah…"

-xXx-

A rather sleepy Gabriel was walking in Heaven. She needed to report Natsu-kun's identity to Michael. If only Natsu-kun didn't too stinky about him, then maybe she could tell something more to him, and get more information about him as well.

Now when she thought about it, she was really fond about the pink haired emperor. For years, he had been her café's number one customer. Really, if she thought about it again, he was the first one who gave her idea about maid café. That's how they met they went together to a certain maid café that was identical to her's.

Is this love? Gabriel smiled, there was no way…. But what's this warm feeling inside her heart when she thought about him.

Without realizing it, she had arrived at Michael's place where he took control of Heaven's System to replace God. "…" Gabriel looked at the building as she sighed.

"What's wrong, Gabriel, your face is red?" Michael, who had been observing Gabriel from afar, asked his sister.

"Eh?" Gabriel shook her head lightly, "No, there's nothing wrong. I need to report something, so please call Raphael and Uriel as well." She said while smiling warmly.

"Sure thing. But are you sure you're okay?" Michael asked with worry in his face.

"I'm fine." She smiled. She could say she was fine, there was nothing wrong with her, but she knew better.

"Well, if you're sure," Michael said as he went to gather the four Archangels together, leaving Gabriel alone.

-xXx-

"What is this? What the hell is this!?"

"Not with him! Not of all people!"

"No, I won't believe this, not with that lowlife!"

"Rias-oneesama, why!?"

"The world is ending, the apocalypse is nigh!"

"Fuck you, Natsu Dragneel!"

Rias could only smile in amusement when she heard the comments of the students. Meanwhile, Natsu just sighed, and forced an awkward smile.

"Hey, Happy," Natsu called out the blue cat who was flying beside him. "Why are you insisting to come with me?"

"Aye, it's my job to watch for you and your wife, Natsu!" Happy said with salute.

"W-Wife? Scratch that, who the hell told you to do that?"

"It's Shuri-sensei, aye!" Happy reported as Natsu laughed nervously.

'Of course she is…' Natsu thought while face palming.

"You really have a very conventional Sacred Gear." Rias said as Natsu looked at her.

"Yeah, but it takes a very intense concentration." Natsu said while touching his fore-head. "It takes me more than 6-years to master it to this degree as I always lost focus easily." He explained as Rias nodded.

As they entered the building proper, Rias, who was walking ahead of him, stopped.

"Well, this is where we part. I hope you won't forget your promise. I'll send someone to escort you later."

"Yeah, later then," Natsu waved at Rias' walking form, ignoring the student's shout of outrage, he walked towards his class.

"Good morn-"

BANG

Two kicks met his face as he kicked out of the room, "Damn it, what the hell are you three doing?"

"Nothing!" Motohana looked away.

"It's just a very normal way to greet someone who just recently walked alongside Rias-onee-sama this morning!" Matsuda looked away.

"Damn it you, when I am busy in Student Council you are relaxing with Rias-onee-sama!" Issei shivered in pure anger as Natsu sighed at the trio attitude.

"Alright, alright, you guys calm down." Natsu said as he took his seat with the trio following him. "It looks like we have a misunderstanding here."

"Okay tell us!" Motohana asked as the two nodded.

Natsu thought about it for a moment, "She sneaked into my room."

"CURSE YOU!"

"DAMN YOU DRAGNEEL!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"HOW LUCKY ARE YOU?!"

The cursed voices came from around him, but the said man only ignored it.

-xXx-

"So, what do you need to report Gabriel?"

"Right," she steeled her voice. "After some explanation, I finally know how the possessor of Divine Dividing managed to keep the Sacred Gear inside his body after his death."

"He explained it to you? Did you see any Fallen Angels nearby?" Raphael asked, fearing the worst.

If the Fallen Angels, who were suspected of collecting Sacred Gears knew about this, it would be a nightmare to fight them if another war broke out.

No, the conversation was safe from anyone."

"Well then, please tell us about it."

Gabriel closed her eyes for a moment as she started explaining, "It seems that the rumor about his dead in the hand of Lucifer is untrue as he walked to me and showed its auxiliary ability to me."

"How strong is he, Gabriel?" Uriel asked.

"If what I saw was true, then he must be at Dulio's level or more." Gabriel said as all of the Seraphs eyes widened in surprise.

"A sacred gear user stronger than Dulio Gesualdo…" Raphael smiled nervously.

"I never thought such person will exist…" Uriel leaned on his chair.

"Is he able to use Balance Breaker?" Michael finally spoke.

Gabriel shook her head lightly while looking down, "I don't know. What Natsu-kun showed me is only the auxiliary ability and Hakuryuuko's flames. But from the way he talked and acted yesterday, I can assume that he is very strong."

"You mean…"

"I think he is able to tap into Balance Breaker." Gabriel said as she looked at the Seraphs. "And if he is then I'm sure he is the strongest Hakuryuuko to ever exist."

"The strongest Hakuryuuko, huh?"

"Then we can also assume that he is in our league now." Raphael said, folding his hands while looking up.

While the seraphs busy talking about Natsu, Michael noticed that Gabriel has a conflicted eyes in her eyes as he looked at her, "Gabriel, are you by any chance has some close relationship to this Natsu-kun, who was the host of Divine Dividing?"

Gabriel could only nod. "Then I need to say sorry."

"There's nothing you need to say. This is my task, and as the Archangel of God, I need to do this."

"Don't try to justify it; I can see you are really torn by this mission."

"Fu, you know me too well, Michael," Gabriel said with a smile. "I already finished my report, if all of you need some help, you can come into my house." She said as she flew out from the room.

-xXx-

"… Natsu Dragneel-senpai."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he quickly scanned the room and found the person who called him.

It was Koneko Toujou.

"Oh my gooooooooodddddddd! It's Koneko-chan! She's sooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"W-w-w-what's our darling little angel doing here?"

"And why is she talking to that brute?!"

"Maybe he's blackmailing her or something! He turned Koneko-chan into his little errand-girl!"

"Ahhhhh! Bastard! Making her his gopher like that!"

"I want her to be my gopher too!"

Natsu smiled nervously. He didn't even do anything yet and the accusations were already flying around!

He looked at the girl once again, "Let me guess, Rias' peerage, right?" Natsu asked sleepily as Koneko nodded.

"… Can you please follow me?" she trailed as he scratched the back of his head and muffled obscenities before standing up and grabbing his bag.

"All right. Show me the way." He said as the white haired girl nodded and both of them leaving the classroom.

The odd sight of the tall blond senior and the petite white-haired freshman was talked about by everyone in the halls. Words were said. Rumors were spread. And whispers were hush.

-xXx-

Natsu and Koneko stepped into the main room of the building and were met with an extravagant interior design.

The room was dimly lit, purposefully giving it an eerie look that went well with the concept of the occult. There were two couches opposite of each other with a small coffee table in between. And in the corner...

A bath...and it was currently being used...

"Is that Natsu-kun, Akeno?" Rias asked from the bath as Akeno walked toward the bath with changing clothes and towel.

"Yes, it's him and Koneko, Buchou." Akeno said while giving Rias the changing clothes and towel.

"Thank you, Akeno." Minutes later, she appeared from behind the curtain. Then, she began to address Natsu. "So, Natsu-kun. Nice to see you accept my invitation."

"I'm glad, Senpai. But why are you so insist on inviting me?" Natsu said as he took a seat.

"Because I want to bargain with you." Rias said as she took her seat on her chair as well. "I already saw your Sacred Gear's power through Koneko's familiar." She started as Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly. "And I must say that I'm really surprise that someone as strong as you is under my eyes from the start."

Natsu sighed, "Can we just cut off this part." He said with bored eyes as Rias smiled.

"Strike to the point, huh?" Rias said as she rested her chin on her hands. "Natsu Dragneel, I want you to become my peerage and I will help you with your Fallen Angel pro-"

"No," Natsu quickly rejected. Shocking everyone in the clubroom, especially Rias.

She didn't understand why the pink haired junior refused her offer.

Was it because he still thought that he would become her slave? Well, the Evil Pieces system was basically making humans into Devil's servants, but the welfare of one Peerage depended on their King. And Gremory clan was famous for their extraordinary affection towards their peerage.

So why did he refuse her offer?

"B-But why?" Rias asked clearly shocked.

Natsu sighed, "First I am strong enough to protect myself and second I don't know anything about devil's system with their peerages."

"Well, all the members of Occult Research Club are Devils." As she saying that, devil wings sprouted from all her current peerage and her back. Rias had expected that Natsu would be surprised; instead, she was the one that was surprised.

He was looking at them with very bored eyes.

"So?" Natsu asked with a clearly bored face, surprising Rias.

"Peerages are Devils' servants. We Devils could turn human into Devils, by a system that is called Evil Pieces system. The system was not that hard to understand–

"Stop please; I don't want to hear the annoying explanation. Okay, I got the basic idea about the Devils, but still… why should I join you?"

"So we can protect you." Rias answered as Natsu chuckled.

"Protecting, me? How can you protect me if I can take this from all of you?" Natsu said showing three panties: one white, one yellow and the last one black in his hand.

Rias immediately blushed, Akeno looked surprised, but the most extreme was…

BANG

A small fist clashed with Natsu's psionic force field as he smiled at the white haired girl who was glaring at him.

"So any reason why you need to help me?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

"No…"

Natsu grinned as he tossed the panties to air, "Well, I think I'll take my leave now." He said as he teleported out from the Occult Research Club room.

After several minutes of silence, finally Rias broke it. "What do you think about him? Akeno?"

"He is clearly interesting…" Akeno said with sadistic smile in her face.

Rias sighed. Of course Akeno wanted to tease the poor boy.

That Sadist.

"Yuuto?"

"He is clearly weird and strange guy. But I must admit he is very fast as I can't see his movement at all." Kiba explained.

Rias nodded and looked at Koneko who was looking at her panty, "Koneko?"

"… I will kill him!"

-xXx-

Gabriel landing on her home as she was being greeted by the sound of clapping, **[In here I thought that, some handsome actor is the winner of Oscar and here I found you. An angel who tricked her own kin.]** A mocking female sound came as Gabriel pouted.

"I'm not lying at them as I already told them the information." Gabriel said as she folded her white wings. "And aren't you supposed to be with Natsu, Albion-chan?" She said with bored tone as from shadow came a young girl.

The girl was a young girl with grey-whitish that was tied into ponytail that ends in curls. She was wearing a black robe that covers her entire body.

Albion shrugged, **[Natsu can used his sacred gear as I already gave full command of Divine Dividing to him.]** She explained as she sat on one of the couches. **[But is it truly necessary to do that?]**

"I afraid it's." Gabriel said as she poured some tea into the cups. "I don't know if some of the Seraphs or angels here are traitor but…" She said as the tea reflected her angry face. "I won't allow any of those children die because of meaningless conflict once again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:<strong> There it is. Tell me what you think? And by the way, the scene where Natsu stole Rias and co panties are from my friend, tel me what you thinks about that.

**Shuri-sensei: **I wanted Natsu to be trained, but I don't want him to make any contact with three factions. I also wanted a good deal of flexibility, so it had to be a less known character. Eventually I decided Shuri Himejima, Akeno's mom. The thing is Shuri is acting like a mentor for Natsu and the one who changed him most, so she is basically like Yoda or Obi-wan Kennobi.

**Fem! Albion: **For you who already awaiting the appearance of fem!Albion rejoice as she already appeared in this fanfic. I make her like what I already told you like Sora from Trinity Seven as I really like her character. But I still trying my best to write her mischivieous side so please tell me where am I wrong in writing her.


End file.
